Deployment of a new radio access technology in a communication network provides numerous benefits, and poses numerous challenges, for a network operator. The new radio access technology may, for example, additional resources to subscribers, greater network coverage, faster communication speeds, and the like. However, the new radio access technology may affect usage of the network. Further, the new radio access technology is typically not deployed simultaneously throughout the communication network, but rather is deployed gradually into the network. It is vital that the network operator accurately determine network capacity and resource utilization over time as the new radio access technology is deployed.